


Sweet Morning Light

by heycassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, My First AO3 Post, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycassbutt/pseuds/heycassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wakes you up in the morning to celebrate a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here in AO3, so I'm just learning how this stuff works in here. ^^ I'm not a native English speaker so there's probably some mistakes with grammar or so. I hope you guys like this little piece of cuddles and tickles, and feedback's always appreciated!

You woke up to a familiar, soft scent of chocolate and sugar surrounding you. Your eyes stayed closed but a small smile spred to your face as Gabriel continued to wake you up with gentle kisses, peppering them up and down your neck, his hair and breath tickling your skin as he moved. You didn’t wish to show him that you were awake just yet - you loved these little moments in the mornings too much to open your eyes and interrupt him. You knew he was aware of your awakened state but he didn’t stop, and you felt his lips curving into a smile when he kissed your cheek and pulled your hair back behind your ear, away from your face to allow him a clearer view. 

”Morning, Sunshine”, he said, his voice a slight bit huskier than normal, even though you knew for a fact he hadn’t been sleeping. ”You know what day it is? It’s pretty special.”

”You make every day feel so special I honestly can’t tell the difference”, you answered him soon, now turning to your back and looking at him as he leaned in above you, giving you a long, loving good morning’s kiss. You answered it and moved your hand up to his neck and buried your fingers to his soft hair, instinctively pulling him closer. He chuckled against your lips, parting his from yours only enough to be able to speak. 

”I do try.”

”You do? And here I thought you were natural, no trying needed.”

”You flatter me.”

”I do try.”

He gave out a little laugh, then kissed you one more time to the lips and to the tip of your nose before pulling himself away, much to your disappointment. You held on to his hand as long as you could, but eventually he slipped out of your reach and your hand fell down to the bed again. You felt the bed move slightly when he got up from it, but you didn’t bother moving anywhere just yet. You had no idea how much the time was, but the taking blinding and bright morning sun that was flickering to the room from between the curtains on the window, it couldn’t be very late. You shielded your eyes from the sunrays and buried your face to the huge pillows, allowing yourself to try and catch the sleep again. You didn’t know if you actually managed, but soon enough Gabriel and his affectionate, smiling voice returned, now accompanied with the lovely smell of coffee. 

”C’mon, Sunshine, try to keep even one eye open, okay?”

”What’s this?” you asked when you did just as he told you: narrowly opened one eye, fighting against the awful power of tiredness and fatigue. You watched him and what he had in his hands. A tray, and even though you couldn’t quite see what was on it, you definitely smelled the coffee. ”Breakfast in bed? You spoil me, Gabe...”

”Anything to make you feel just as special and loved as you are.”

With a smile on your lips you finally forced yourself to sit up. You leaned your back against the wall behind you and Gabriel handed you your everyday morning coffee without which you couldn’t really function properly. He had always playfully made fun of your obsession and addiction with that stuff you called ’hot and liquid dream come true’, but he did nothing to discourage it because, as he had said in more than just few occasions, he found it oddly adorable. You took the red mug gladly and took a deep breath in just to smell it, and that alone seemed to wake up your mind better than anything else. Your eyes still locked at your own little angel you took a sip, almost burning your lips and tongue. 

”What’s the special occasion?” you asked, feeling curious. You honestly had no clue what Gabriel wanted to celebrate this time. So far during the past two years, he had held almost every other day in some sort of pedestal because it was more exceptional than others. There was of course the more obvious ones, like the day when he’d met you, the day you actually got together, your birthday, all the usual holidays and so on. And then there were the obscure ones Gabriel seemed to find everywhere and what you didn’t always understand: the day you had graduated from college, the day you had first ran across with the Winchesters (because, according to Gabriel, without them you two would never have met), the day you learned to ride a bike and swim, weird things like that. It just made you wonder what it was today. Maybe the anniversary of the day you got your first period? You wouldn’t put that past him. 

”It’s your name day.”

You couldn’t stop a confused frown taking place after hearing the answer. ”Wasn’t my name day like... two months ago?”

”Secondary”, Gabriel said with a sideway smile. ”Just as important and worthy of celebration as the primary one. And since it fits perfectly together with the first monster you ever vanquished, it’s pretty special.”

You couldn’t help it: an amused laughter escaped from your mouth. ”Sometimes I just wonder how you know all this stuff. Even I can’t remember when I killed my first monster, I only know it was just a simple salt-and-burn gig, nothing glorious.”

”Simple or not, you did good and walked away alive so it’s worth celebrating.”

”You seriously take this always-look-for-the-bright-side thing to a whole new level, Gabe. I hope you know you don’t have to spoil me with sweets and breakfasts in bed to make me feel special? I feel extraordinary every single day because I still can’t wrap my head around the idea of someone like you loving me so... unconditionally.”

”Why keep conditions?” Gabriel asked. ”If I didn’t love you just like you are, it wouldn’t really be love, would it? It’d be more like... keeping possession just because it looks pretty. You look pretty - heck, you’re gorgeous - but I want you for more than just that sole purpose. I want you for you, silly, and I want to treat you like a princess because you deserve it to counterbalance all that crap you live through with those Winchester boys.”

You could feel your cheeks changing colour to bright pink. ”Gabriel...”

”And you’re so adorable when you’re a blushing mess like that, I can hardly keep my hands off of you”, he added with a smirk and climbed back to bed, and when he started kissing your neck again you had to put the coffee mug away so you wouldn’t spill it. He nibbled his way up and down all over again, licking every single bite mark he left and tickling you till the whole room echoed with your giggling and laughter. 

Needless to say, that steaming cup of coffee on the bedside was the last thing you thought about in a long, long while...


End file.
